thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Fenton/Phantom
Current Background Danny was just a ordinary kid that is until his parents built a machine that allows people to go to the ghost zone where ghost reside. It looked like the machine didn’t work but Danny went inside the machine. The reason it didn’t work was that the on button was inside the machine. He ended up touching the button and ended up with ghost powers become a halfa. Half ghost half human. Since then he’s been battling ghost and another half ghost named Vlad who is actually a billionaire and his dad’s best friend. Vlad wants to kill his father, marry his mother and wants Danny to be his son. He had just recently help a clone of his called Dani be stabilized. He also recently change his Hero outfit with the help of his friends Sam and Tucker. In the roleplay, when he appeared he first ran into Princess Zelda. The two end up traveling together and went to the Comet Observatory where they met creatures called Luma who told the two what they knew. They also told them about their princess Rosalina. While at the obsevatory they met up with a large wolf called Suicune. From their they traveled to Inabi where they met Yukiko who told them how they got their. She also warned them about the Dark Signers. They left Inabi and went to Zaphian where they learned was going to be invade. Currently Danny is in the Battle of Zaphian. During the battle Danny had learned a new trick and fought with a scythe. He ended up defeating his sector of enemies only to find out that they were nothing but a decoy. From there things slowly went down heel for him. He got separated from the person he was partner with. He had left his group behind to go scouting while invisible it turned out they could see invisible objects. He ended up running into the guy who was running the show and he and one of the forced captives attacked him. He eventually left and went to the castle leaving his underlings and force captives to fight him. Lucky for him she stopped and turned on the angels. He went after the guy only to run into the princess of this castle who was also a force captive and had to fight her. Let’s just say it went downhill from there. He eventually passed out after fighting another captive who turned out to turn on the angels. He wished he had done that before he phase halfway through a plant that made him real sick. When he came to he was in the hospital part of the castle woken up by the remains of the battle and what he had found out later the tower that everybody could see from anywhere fell. Why he was awake during that time he met a polar bear type creature before the doctors gave him something to fall back asleep. It has been three months since that time and Danny had been helping the city rebuild. It would seem that the Flynn the guy that Zelda ended up falling for had gotten injured and fallen into coma. During that time Danny could always find Zelda by his side. So since it look like they would end up staying her he decided to help with the rebuilding. He also practiced with his scythe during that time. Danny has been through a lot since the Angel War. First he had to fight against a look alike of Zero, named Omega. The guy was really strong and caused a lot of destruction, he almost thought it was Zero until he caught onto the rouse and the real Zero had shown up. After that he joined Zero on the search to look for Omega, on the way he made some new friends, unfortinately those friends had vanished while fighting a Hydra. The group had returned to Neo Domino when Torns enemy the metal heads attacked. They ended up fighting them off and soon learned that one of Trigger's friend was in trouble and they ended up going to Inabi. It was in Inabi that they saw both Subaru and Aile badly hurt by some clown. They ended up chasing the clown, though it was Danny alone who was able to keep up with him. Soon Danny found out that he had found something big and saw a girl in need of rescuing. Danny had a plan all set up to get them both out of there, it probably would have worked if it wasn't for the dark figure known as Wiseman closing the exit and having the ability to see him. Danny tried to fight off Wiseman even going so far as to using the wail. Nothing worked and he was captured and put into a cell. Currently he is trying to find a way out of his prison. Personality Having become a half-human, half-ghost teenage superhero has significantly altered Danny's life and gained him great maturity. Danny started off as a naive and clumsy teenager who tries to find an identity for himself and his newfound powers. His early days had him yearning for popularity and often has him shallow and superficial. Danny starts to move beyond the superficial to focus on his goal as a superhero, preferring to step out of the spotlight when he isn't on-duty. But he continues to uphold his vow to protecting his hometown and those in need. He has developed a more confident and mature attitude over the course of the series as he continues to develop his powers,but it is ultimately his loyalty to his cause that helps him to overcome all obstacles. Even when he is vilified by the public early in his career his sense of civic duty is so strong that he felt retirement was out of the question. When his friends and family are in danger, Danny can become rather stubborn and overprotective and is often prone to see a more straightforward black-and-white side of things. He is also often too emotional, which can be used as a disadvantage He is often cocky in battle and at times underestimates his enemies due to his naïveté and young age, though he is just as often cautious and unsure. He is easily overcome by his emotions and this frequently shatters his confidence and self-esteem as well as his performance as a ghost hunter. Abilities ' As Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton can freely uses a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. The only exceptions are that so far Danny cannot utilize his supernatural physical abilities in his human form (with exception of his durability) or his Spectral Manipulation. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose invisibility and intangibility (or lack thereof) until he can regain energy and fight back. ' #'''Transformation: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!"' #'Invisibility': Danny is able to turn invisible, when invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. #'Intangibility': When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can see him somewhat when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. #'Flight': Danny can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also, from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. #'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. #'Ghost Ray': Danny's ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast that usually comes out of the palm of his hand. It can take many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, or even a repulsion field. Danny can also confine the energy of a ghost ray within his fist, making for a powerful punch. #'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, Danny spends the series trying to master Duplication, he only manages to properly use it once though, and even then he can't hold properly, showing he has yet to master this power. #'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot rays of intense cold from his hands or eyes, fire off icy constructs, and radiate cold all around himself. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. #'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it. The Ghostly Wail can cause great damage to ghosts and tangible matter. It was powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints ("The Ultimate Enemy"). It is also effective against multiple targets. One side affect is it drains Danny's powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form #'Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability': The exact amount Danny can lift is never stated, but a educated guess would put it somewhere between 10-30 tons. He is strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without much difficulty, as well as throw the dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. #'Regeneration': He's able to heal quickly, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. #'Ectoplasmic Eneregy Shield': (Ghost Shield): Like his blasts, his shield is green, it ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. #'Ghost Stinger': In "Public Enemies," he uses to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also did a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster," which could seen as the same ability, only on a weaker level. #'Teleportation': Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. He also does something very similiar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This, however could just be him turning invisible and moving, though. #'Spectral Manipulation': From time to time, Danny has shown the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He's also transformed into a blue mist ("Parental Bonding"); and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes to form in his body ect. #'Paranormal Resitance''': As a half ghost Danny is resistant/immune to several attacks/effects, for example Embers music could not effect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectras ghost illness. Combat Danny often uses his ghost and ice rays. Though he isn't oppose to get up and personal and fight his enemies with his hands. He does take advantage of his abilities and will often phase or block incoming attacks. Danny will only use his more powerful attacks if it's called for. During the Battle of Zaphian Danny is seen using a scythe. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Danny Phantom Category:Cartoon Category:Helios Nostros